The present invention relates to a key-in device for keying in symbolic marks, such as alpha numeric characters, by tracing or depicting the marks on a keyboard having a matrix array of keys.
Recently, various electronic devices for inputting alpha numeric characters through individual key operations have been marketed, such as translators and electronic calculators capable of preparing BASIC programs. Such electronic devices require a considerable number of keys, since the keys required must be equal in number to the alpha numeric characters to be keyed in. This fact has created many problems. For example, the required keys would occupy a large area on the keyboard. Also, it often takes a long time to find a desired key, which would lead to poor operability of the electronic device.
To cope with such problems, an input device with a digitizer which inputs characters by depicting or writing the characters with a pen has been proposed. The digitizer would be of a coordinates input type, using an electromagnet coupling tablet and a pressure sensitive rubber.
Due to its inherent structural features, such an electronic device is complicated in structure and has a high manufacturing cost. Additionally, in recognizing input data, such as characters, a great quantity of information is required, e.g., from 0 to 500 items for each of the X and Y coordinates. As a result, the data recognition processing is complicated and time consuming. Moreover, the memory used must have a large capacity.